


To Play the Game

by astudyinfic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, Jumanji-esque, Simon is in so much trouble when they get home, badass girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: This was not the living room of Maia's apartment.  This wasn't anywhere either of them had ever been.This was all Simon's fault.But Maia has to admit, it wasn't ALL bad.





	To Play the Game

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 



“What happened?” No longer in the living room of Maia’s flat, the world had turned dark, with the ominous glow of neon lining the rooms, the halls, the doors. Izzy glanced at her girlfriend and reiterated her question. “Maia, _what happened_?” 

They’d been settling in to play some video game Simon recommended, eating pizza and enjoying some time away from their idiot friends. Maia hit the start button and everything went...strange. And now, here they were.

Wherever here was.

“It’s Jumanji. He gave us fucking techno Jumanji.” Izzy blinked and Maia remembered that her girlfriend hadn’t grown up with all the pop culture the rest of them had. “It was a book and then a couple of movies about a game that comes to life when people play it. Or sucks the people into it. Which seems to be the case because this looks like the game.”

The hallway stretched out in front of them, with smaller paths darting off to the side and varying intervals. Maia cursed the fact that she didn’t look up the game beforehand because she didn’t even know what the objective was. Considering there was nothing behind them but a black wall, at least they knew which direction to start moving in.

Maia glanced at Izzy to offer her hand. They would stick together through this as they had through so many other things in their lives. But she froze when she took in her lover’s skin-tight black outfit, accented with strips of glowing white and strategically placed cut-outs that teased without being tawdry. (Not that Maia would have had a problem with that either. She loved Izzy in any state of dress or undress she chose to be in.)

Swallowing hard, Maia took a steadying breath. She didn’t know what awaited them ahead. If it was anything like the book or the movies, then their lives were in danger. But Maia had absolute faith in them and their ability to survive whatever the game threw at them. Which was the only reason she felt confident enough to step back and give her girlfriend a significant once-over. “When this is done, Iz, promise me you’ll keep the outfit.”

Izzy glanced down and then back up, that delicious promise of mischief glinting in her eyes. “It’s a deal. Now, let’s go kick this game’s ass.”

Maia pulled her in for a kiss then nodded. 

The game wouldn’t know what hit it.


End file.
